narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Isonade
, recognized nationally as Kirigakure's Finned Demon, is the monstrous captain of the largest pirate fleet who was able to take control over half of the Land of Water under pirate rule. Before becoming the savage creature known as Isonade, he existed as a nameless orphan who was found floating in an ocean. Without a family to teach him morality, the orphan lived savagely as he followed his instincts. Right and wrong were nonexistent concepts for he only knew survival. He did all that was necessary for him to survive under the harsh rules of the ocean. He fought robbers, thieves, murderers, and anyone else planning to take advantage of him. Tales even spoke that the orphan indulged upon human flesh for nourishment when proper meals were lacking in abundance. Succumbing fully to his primal instincts, the orphan's inhumane tendencies caused locals and those defeated by his demonic hands to name him after a unique myth. Although incredibly young, the orphan's reputation had spawned partially from the immense amount of potential welling inside. A natural born killer, he fought without fear and for pure pleasure. Also, the incredible power he constantly exhibited sent the orphan's demonic name throughout the camp he inhibited. Until the orphan became a shell of his former humanity. It reached plateau's that caused a feared captain to personally raid his concentration camp. After kidnapping him, they adopted the orphan and taught him how to fight like a true pirate. Pushing him through constant deep underwater pressure training, he soon rose to the rank of first mate. And alongside his fellow comrades, they began to conquer the Land of Water. During his first raid, the orphan managed to acquire an heirloom long lost within Kirigakure. A massive heavenly spear said to have been used to kill ocean gods that caused passengers hell. Only he was able to wield it due to a specific seal that branded it to the first person that touched it. After mastering such a weapon, Isonade truly became a force against their enemies. People spoke that he rivaled the swordsmanship of one of the Seven. Alongside becoming the first mate of the Red Lotus Pirates, Kirigakure forces labeled them a direct danger while claiming the highest bounty on their head. For when its previous captain died, they knew that Isonade would propel the already powerful pirate force into new waters. Although it started as a single ship under Isonade's former captain, following the strict set of codes left behind, Isonade managed to expand it far beyond multiple oceans. Implanting various influencing seeds in over thousands of people, the Red Lotus Pirate's gained an imperialistic control over almost every island in the ocean. Using their resources freely, including their men, Isonade is said to be the Shinobi World's most successful Pirate. Captaining the Red Lotus (,''), Isonade possesses a power that rivals an entire nation. This sheer force was gained by multiple methods. First, Isonade liberated islands from under the Mizukage and Daimyō's control. Promising freedom as long as they fought for him sporting only one flag. Also, taking control over the Land of Water's many illegal activities created funds while lessening crime damage upon innocent areas. Regulations monitored through their many smaller fleets brought justice on islands conquered by him. It is said that the Red Lotus Pirates control almost all the seas. Attacking merchants, sailers and unidentified marine based traffic that sails nearby. By imposing heavy taxation, extreme extortion and illegal activity manipulation, The Red Lotus has become a force that very few wish to cross. Isonade's name itself was his first title. Known widely as the '''Three Tailed Shark' (,''). He is also referred to as '''Homusubi' (火産霊) or Hinokagatsuchi (火之迦具土). Appearance Isonade underwent various changes in appearances before finding himself in a captain's outfit. An orphan could only find so much clothing... Beginning as a pirate, Isonade wore an outfit similar to his own. He kept purple rags with specific markings littered across.... Currently, Isonade's heavenly white hair is kept in it's usual style while being softer than a cloud. Gentle breezes of the ocean wind are able to guide Isonade's hair freely. Even running one's hand through it is like dipping it in a calm lake. Despite being only eighteen, Isonade is relatively tall for his age. Able to tower people more than twice his age. It is said that the Captain is one of the tallest man in his entire fleet. Ranging across hundreds of ships. He possesses toned skin which shine in the sun. Accompanied with a slim yet muscular build that is heavily compacted. Littered across his body are various scars from battles against dangerous marine animals. He has fought Megalodon's and other massive prehistoric marine beast that were thought extinct. And in doing so, increased his own durability and power. However, it resulted in large, life threatening wounds that left distinctive scars. Most aimed towards his stomach. Under Isonade's chin are multiple gills connected to his other marine based organs. The Captain's eye is dark blue, almost black. Resembling the ocean at night. True to his pirate theme, the Captain wears an eyepatch that covers an empty eye socket. When Isonade became the Red Lotus Captain, his clothing underwent slight alteration. Isonade began to sport an open light purple pirate captain jacket which is small enough to reach halfway down his body. The jacket is heavily designed with various lotus symbols. Even the main insignia of his fleet. Being open, it also reveals his bare body since he chooses to wear anything beneath. He also wears matching yoroi-hakama like pants tied into his metallic boots to give it a ballooning effect. His pants are designed with similar symbols as well. And on it's top, a large intricate yet expensive scarf ties around his waste. The Captain's body is decorated in various bands. With the two on his chest which connect to Samehada and the one's on his upper arms being black, and the two on his lower arms being purple. Isonade also has armor plating both arms over his bands. Isonade's neck is covered with multiple metal braces. As well as his body being surrounded with a chain which connects to Amatsumori. Personality Originally an orphan, Isonade is a being whose personality goes beyond multiple layers. As a kid, Isonade suffered horrid experiences followed by the death of both parents. After fusing with Samehada, Isonade became a singular entity with the sword. Background Current Arcs Rise of the Black Crown Movies and Appearances Abilities As a powerful Pirate Lord whose words are able to control maritime base affairs, Isonade also possesses enough skills and capabilities to support his words. Before all else, Isonade's charisma has caused people to follow him instinctively. Speeches that can cause men to die for a purpose they do not believe in.... Being a Pirate Lord ensures control over maritime affairs. One direct interaction is a tax set for those who cross his waters. Meaning every ship traveling between lands are forced to pay a specific amount. Those who deliver directly to governments pay a heavier tax.... Another aspect to Isonade's power is the sheer number they control. As Captain of the Red Lotus Pirates, Kirigakure's Finned Demon controls an immeasurable fleet. Thousands upon thousands of men each manning hundreds of battle equipped ships. Meant for war yet able to achieve high speed sailing covering extensive and intense miles.... Intelligence Maritime Mastery Isonade's constant maritime skills has earned him his title as the Pirate King (海賊王, Kaizoku-Ō). His own ship faced enemies that severely outnumbered them. She fought battles against Islands, other warships and even fortresses. Destroying all that she crosses. Her top-notch weapon system mixed with a chakra based ammunition turns an equal war into a one sided battle. Chakra Reserves and Chakra Prowess Isonade's chakra reserves are absolutely frightening. It is considerable to that of an ocean. Sensors tremble minutes before his arrival, being able to sense the monstrous amounts approach. So much so, some believe Isonade to be a tailed beast itself..... Isonade has the ability to sense upcoming weather, both artificial and natural. Whereas masters of Samehada share a parasitic relationship with the legendary blade, Isonade developed one where they have become one. A perfect Symbiosis. Ever since their union, Samehada has remained connected to The Orphan's body, channeling his energy into it while funneling it back. Creating a continuous flow both inwards and out. This energy trading represents an extended chakra network. Resulting in an overall unimaginably large chakra reserve. After years of this connection, Isonade has become much of an extension to Samehada as Samehada is to him. They share one pool, one-mind yet two beings. Sensors have noted that both Samehada and Isonade share the same energy signature, visualizing Isonade’s body and another network attached to his. Due to their connection, Samehada and Isonade share a relationship similar to twins within one body. Causing them to fully understand one another beyond verbal or even mental. Samehada and Isonade are spiritually linked. Causing a empathetic link to exist between the two. Their emotions travel between one another, even if no longer connected. Allowing Isonade and Samehada to always find one another once more. A side effect of this link is that, all the energy absorbed by Samehada enters the one large reserve belonging to those two. Continuously circulating through the massive network created by their connection, Isonade gains an energy source that rivals tailed beast. Chakra Absorption Isonade gained the ability to absorb chakra, even without wielding his blade. A feat that has rarely occurred to those who wield it. His absorption rivals Samehada itself. Being able to absorb energy which he almost made contact with. Making dodging Isonade's attacks futile. Kirigakure's Finned Demon usually mask this action by feigning an attack. Letting his opponent's guard down while he continuously shaves their energy. Isonade can absorb chakra that has been shaped and transformed into an element. Even chakra used during other purposes. One of his greatest feats occurred when Isonade absorbed a powerful barrier set before him simply by holding out his hand.... Isonade has extended this ability into his affinity for water. When in the same body of liquid, Isonade is able to absorb one's spiritual and physical energy even from a greater distance.....Also, Isonade can suck energy through wires or other connectors connected to his targets... Chakra Sensory Isonade's chakra sensory resembles that of a shark. In the sense that he literally can smell energy and it's sheer amount. Using his nose to judge how powerful opponents truly are. This ability creates a fine sensory skill that relies on something more than their eyes. It also works similar to a nose's power over picking up trails. Wherever a person follows, it leaves a chakra trail which leads back to it's source. Allowing Isonade to follow it over incredible distances... Nintaijutsu Sharkskin Fist Isonade created a unique style of fighting known only as Sharkskin Fist (鮫肌鉄拳 ,Tekken Samehada). Only mastered by Kirigakure's Finned Demon, he has become a literal Asura in war. With it, Isonade has remained truly undefeated from the time he first displayed this unique style. It is water releases strongest nintaijutsu technique as its range can reach farther than all others. The mechanics behind Sharkskin Fist revolves solely around chakra flow. Streaming their energy through water gives it a purpose of sorts. And since it revolves around movement rather than seals, Sharkskin Fist allows for instant yet deadlier attacks. Meant for all environments, Sharkskin Fist grants tremendous boost in physical power. It is said that not a soul has survived a direct attack from Isonade's Sharkskin Fist. And that when used against heavenly shields, they crumbled. Because water is the source of all life, Sharkskin Fist possesses a certain-kill reputation with a believed infinite range. A single tap capable of killing a giant that casted shadows over an enormous village. It contains the deadliness of a Hyuga's signature touch while boasting enough power to literally destroy Isonade's surroundings and large portions of surrounding enemies using incredible range. Sharkskin Fist works by flowing chakra through surrounding water in the vicinity, including water in the atmosphere and within living organisms. While holding true strength underwater, Isonade's Sharkskin Fist is still able to completely destroy mountains on land. This surging or flowing energy causes it to react a specific way. Either blasting outwards mimicking shockwaves or following specific commands. Doing so, Isonade's strikes not only gain the concussive force that surpasses a cannon ball exponentially, but also its range as well. As such, Isonade's physical combat is both short and medium range. And due to it traveling through water, it is almost impossible to truly block. As it will also travel inside an opponents body and outwards. Creating internal explosions. These methods work both on land and submerged. As water exist everywhere. By traveling through water, their offensive movements can continue forward for an unlimited amount of time. Depending solely upon the power released. Isonade has dispatched over hundreds of enemies at once. Using a single punch. Or sent massive Tidal Waves simply by stepping upon a water's surface. Through traveling water, anytime Isonade uses Sharkskin Fist, their attack grows in power depending upon distance. It is for this that Isonade utilizes external water for distant attacks while directly attacking a persons internal liquid for certain-kill. And because water comprises the human body, he is able to bypass all defenses and special conditions. Also, flowing chakra through Samehada allows it to gain an increase in range and power. However, its chakra absorption range remains the same. Sharkskin Fist's deadliness is almost always a certain-kill when submerged in water. Simple attacks become blasted missiles forward. Which coupled with their already unmatched physical strength, Isonade's short range attacks are able to able to crush absolute defenses with an unseen ease. However, to overcome land battle, Isonade is also able to utilize it through water vapor. Releasing and flowing chakra through mbient water within the atmosphere allows usage anywhere. Although not as powerful, Isonade's physical attacks gain a sniper's speed and range. This was evident when Isonade flicked an enemy from a mile away. Kicks are able to send buildings flying like humans. Even massive earthen structures are easily destroyed by Isonade's Sharkskin Fist. In essence, Sharkskin Fist boost Isonade's concussive power into levels that are unmeasured. He has destroyed a mountain, launched pinpoint attacks and even devastated an opponents body with a single attack. Leaving nothing but blood behind. It is similar to an ocean's water pressure as well. When utilizing internal liquids, Isonade's strikes appear as normal attacks. However, they gain an immeasurable increase in power. It resembles a cannon ball impact occurring inside his enemies. Enough to usually earn him a victory, the water inside all follow one command. Explode. Often, water is seen firing from behind the stricken area. Internal Sharkskin Fist resembles Gentle Fist except it combines Strong Fist Style attacks. Powerful strikes that send rippling explosions inside his enemies body. The only survivors of this technique are those chosen by Isonade. At full power, it becomes a certain-kill strike. A key component against enemies much larger than himself. Killing a gigantic kraken with an open palm. Isonade's Internal Strikes also possesses the power to send enemies hurtling back skipping over miles of ocean. To utilize it at a higher level without submerging himself, Isonade can summon his signature Water Release Aura. An armor of water almost which keeps his skin hydrated while supplying him with enough moisture to successfully perform his Sharkskin Fist Style. A powerful technique under Sharkskin Fist is the ultimate counter against water based constructs. Another attack accomplished a legendary feat. It split the Land of Water's surrounding ocean in half, including an approaching enemy ship. When used against enemies, it is known as a certain-death technique. A majority of Isonade's attacks revolve around manipulating water around specific areas to create precise or concentrated shockwaves. While others are known for specific purposes. There are two categories for Sharkskin Fist. Basic and Style. Basic revolves around the normal usage. Utilizing surrounding moisture to amplify Isonade's physical attacks beyond his normal capabilities. Strikes already capable of ripping clean or crushing diamonds are further enhanced. The basic usage of Sharkskin Fist is purely transforming short to medium range combat into a deadly art. Rather than channel or charge his energy, Isonade is able to instantly attack targets with enough force to completely. During each strike, chakra is released into surrounding moisture or water. Giving it a command. Strikes are empowered beyond belief. Transforming punches into shockwaves that reach a level surpassing cannon balls in terms of range and concussive force. Through traveling energy and moisture, Isonade can essentially attack a person a medium distance away. Any sort of strike is enhanced through his Sharkskin Fist usage. And as it is a passive trait, it lacks seals for activation. Closing the window for counters. Even attacks used by weaponry gain Isonade's insane enhancement. Sharkskin Fist Style utilize charge and channelling attacks that are exponentially stronger and deadlier. They also reach a longer range while effecting multiple enemies at once. While Sharkskin Fist: Basic absolutely destroys a person's body, Sharkskin Fist Style is known for its utilizations of certain-kill methods Ninjutsu Lava Release Mastery Isonade possesses the rare mastery over both lava and magma. A trait that began with a strong tie to his extreme emotions. As a child, Isonade's fits almost caused underwater volcanoes to rumbleKirigakure's Finned Demon is able to ultimately alter his battlefield while creating or destroying surrounding islands. During a fit, The Red Lotus Pirate's witnessed Isonade's raise an underwater volcano which exploded before destroying surrounding islands. There are various methods that contribute to his inhumane control over molten rock. Before all else, Isonade is able to convert his energy into lava or magma. Doing so grants him access to incredible amounts that is able to match oceans. Gigantic Tsunami's that erase villages off lands accessible by simple hand seals.... Another usage involves natural magma or lava. By sending chakra deep underground, Isonade can manipulate it to his liking. Minimizing chakra usage and gaining a variety of different techniques that depend more so on chakra control... He can alter it's state... Isonade is known for his ability to emerge himself, Samehada and Amatsumori into Lava.... Water Release As expected, Isonade is a fearful master of water release. Isonade can easily generate immense amounts, resulting in oceans being formed, from pure chakra. Transforming him into one of few shinobi able to truly manipulate the battlefield. Isonade is able to surround himself in a complete aura of water, which amplifies both his physical prowess and fighting capabilities to that when submerged. It also creates a natural defense against fire release. While wrapped around his signature water aura, Isonade's usage of Sharkskin Fist gains an exponential boost. Capable of completely breaking through one's Second Version Tailed Beast Shroud. Scorching Water Techniques Although not a separate technique in itself, Isonade possesses an incredible potential for Fire Release. However, instead of actually creating flames, Isonade combines it with his water release. To create a branch that involves superheated water pumped way beyond it's boiling point yet kept in its liquid phase through careful chakra manipulation. This creates a liquid that could burn hotter than flames while remaining versatile like water..... A side effect also involves transforming water and water constructs into steam. By flowing chakra through moisture or his targeted source, Isonade's heated energy converts it into steam... Kenjutsu Dual Wielding Isonade is mostly known for his ability to dual wield both Samehada and Amatsumori simultaneously. Both blades wrapped around him, attached to Isonade's being, he becomes a true demon in war. A testament to his strength is the fact that each sword is like a feather in a single hand. Amatsumori Before Samehada, Isonade had earned his name through a large, legendary and unique weapon known only as Amatsumori. A massive spear said to have pierced gods, its true weight is unknown. To those who are unworthy, Amatsumori rivals that of a meteor. While for Isonade it is as light as a feather.... Isonade's fighting style consist of both thrown attacks and regular swipes.....A brutal display... Isonade has created a unique method of travel using this spear. By channeling his fire release chakra through it, and blasting it from it's blade, he can literally ride atop it at immense speeds. Enough to take off and fly great distances. This method requires Isonade to steer using it's large chain. However, through it, Isonade can soar across lands, blast across entire oceans and even rage on lands. When thrown, Isonade's heavenly spear demonstrates it's title as the God-Killing Arrow (,''). With his strength, it is said to be able to pierce any armor while continuing onward....Once sunk a ship more than six stories tall.... Samehada While previous Samehada masters wielded the legendary sharkskin blade with fierce strength and powerful strikes, Isonade’s style includes a high level of finesse. Isonade destroys all enemies while implementing movements that resemble break-dancing. From spinning upon his back before switching to hands and jumping about, all the while tossing Samehada masterfully from limb to limb fighting Kirigakure’s Fiercest Demon is a show compiled completely of unpredictability. Isonade’s random movements became known only as Wild-Style. Coining one of his well-known titles. Samurai and other swordsmen find it completely difficult to match Isonade. Taijutsu Physical Prowess Isonade's body is naturally heightened beyond superhuman limitations. He has spent years performing underwater weight training. Causing Isonade's body to naturally adapt to the utmost extreme underwater environments. Which leads to Isonade possessing a truly demonic build. First and foremost, Isonade can breathe while completely submerged in water indefinitely without a gaseous breathing medium. The Finned Demon prefers to train deep underwater. Submerging for entire years without resurfacing. Allowing both a powerful training system. Becoming the First Mate, Isonade was forced to undergo this extreme training by his captain. Each time pushing him deeper underwater until he was thousands of feet below. In places where light did not touch, leaving him in absolute darkness. Now as captain, Isonade is known to train and travel immensely deep underwater yet close by his ship. Only resurfacing when they are in need of his prowess. A side application of this ability is an innate power to swim exceptionally well. While in the water, Isonade can reach speeds that surpass flickers rather easily. Allowing Isonade to disappear and reappear almost instantly. His sheer speed within water is unsurpassed. Those who fight him atop water believe Isonade is able to teleport. Earning his title as the fastest creature within water. By training deep underwater, the demonic shark morphed his body to endure high water pressure and extreme temperatures. Resulting in natural physical prowess that becomes confused with invulnerability. People compare Isonade’s body to that of the Third Raikage and his strength to Tsunade. After training deep underwater, where water pressure would crush a human’s body into less than a drop of blood, Isonade gained an exponential boost in physical power. Isonade boast monstrous levels of strength. Able to naturally outmatch other physical powerhouses, The Finned Demon impressive muscles have easily broken through materials harder than seal. Isonade’s raw strength has allowed him to rip metals apart with a single hand. When used against enemies, Isonade’s strength rarely left survivors. A single flick has sent opponents through a village. Creating a large path in his wake. Kirigakure’s Finned Demon is perhaps the only person who snapped one of Muzai Kaguya’s bones relatively easily. When measured, Isonade claims that his power allows him to break through crystals and diamond like structures. A testament to his strength is when Isonade easily lifted up his Man O War ship with its hundreds of crew onboard and carried it back out to sea from the beach it washed upon. Isonade's strength has yet to seen a public limit as its rare for someone to match, let alone survive. Isonade has repeatedly display extreme feats of physical strength. He is known for fighting back and defeating multiple opponents using a single hand. Various enemies attacking at once, while Isonade responds with one hand inside his pocket. Drawn from his incredibly laid-back nature. Another display is his ability to wield Amatsumori in one hand and Samehada in the other. Using both as if they were as light as a feather. Amatsumori, being a spear that is more than twice his size with a large anchor attached as a spearhead, is known for being able to utterly smash through a Susanoo clad shinobi. Yet, Isonade's strength allows him to utilize it as if it was a regular wooden pole rather easily. Attacks with Amatsumori are nothing more than light work for him. Samehada, a well known greatsword is said to be like a katana for him. Enemies who are more than triple Isonade’s size are thrown hundreds of meters away. Taking joy in the challenge, he brags that he will break anything known as an absolute defense. And so far, he has made way on that goal. Utterly destroying Fukitsu Uchiha's Susanoo with a single swingThe Shark and The Uchiha: History Repeated. Isonade has broken apart elemental armors and even absorbed their shell before utterly destroying their users body. Isonade is one of few shinobi truly capable of destroying an opponent’s body with his bare hands. Mmixing his kenjutsu, Isonade claims that Samehada is as light as a feather, which allows him to toss it around as such during his wild movements. However, it also means that Isonade can deliver his full strength behind strikes. Leading to physical attacks that create massive craters. Although not a sword for cutting, Isonade’s strength creates a cutting speed that releases pure force. Once releasing a single swing that destroyed an enemy fleet. Alongside enhanced strength, Isonade’s massive pressure training regiment gifted him an amount of durability that is often confused with physical invulnerability. Isonade possesses a unique scale like armor that physically resembles a human’s skin but is entirely comprised of sharkskin. Using it, Iso’s defensive capabilities skyrocketed. Enemies are rarely able to pierce him, including one who used Crystal Release. He’s devastated earth release techniques, withstood high intensity flames and waved off sharp winds. Crashing waves that rival tsunami’s are useless against Isonade. Swords known for piercing cleanly through demons merely push against Isonade’s skin. Under his extreme armor, Isonade’s muscles are incredibly dense. The amount of physical damage Isonade has endured has made him into a literal tank in battle, plowing through enemy lines. Also, possessing shark scales allow Isonade to cause extensive shredding damage through simple physical combat. His entire body is a weapon. During his fight against Magyaku, a shinobi who nearly destroyed Iwagakure, Kirigakure’s Demon repeatedly took on deadly explosions head on without any signs of discomfort Shark Hunts an Artist. Attacks that are known for certain kill no longer hold weight against Isonade. In truth, it is impossible for anyone not Isonade’s level of strength to harm him, let alone kill him. A testament to Isonade's durability happened during his battle against a full powered Kyubi where he took on multiple shockwaves a Tailed Beast Ball and various others attacks only displaying a slight hinderance. Another feat of Isonade's durability is his ability to withstand extreme temperatures. As the only known lava based shark, he has swam in it's immense lakes and even oceans before crashing waves upon enemies. Isonade is also able to decrease his power output, allowing him to operate for an extended amount of time. He has remained calm through stressful or painful situations; tolerated extreme hunger, unbearable thirst, and strong urges to sleep. Isonade has a sort of Water Sense. A unique sensing ability which surpasses chakra sensing in a way. Users can perceive the movement of or on a body of water with extreme accuracy and determine where threats are placed in water sources. He can even understand the size of targets in water by perceiving the waves interfering with certain movements of bodies of water. It is for this that Isonade makes a powerful assassins as well as spy. Even making a puddle or a stream which connects, he can sense a great deal of physical traits. After fusing it with his chakra sensing, Isonade is able to sense anyone's strength who touches water which is connected to him. To get up and personal with Isonade proves to be the downfall of many. His jaws are incredibly strong, being able to rip flesh from bone with ease. Isonade has consumed all sorts of animals. His teeth have an unusual sharpness, with an excess amount of rows. I As a Great White Shark will chomp with about 1.8 tons of force, and a Megalodon chowing down on its prey with a force of between 10.8 and 18.2 tons, his biting power allows him to easily rip through absolute defenses. Like a shark, Isonade's teeth constantly falls and regrows. Leading to comedic moments of him gnawing on things... '''Enhanced Senses': As seen with various other members, Isonade's senses are enhanced. However, consuming the essence of sharks have further increased her natural senses exponentially. On land, her senses lies well above average. Being able to track the toughest of targets. But it is when her body is surrounded by water, that her senses easily surpasses even the strongest Inuzuka. She becomes nothing less than a beast. To overcome her weakness of water necessity, Isonade usually changes the battlefield. Her more subtle approaches involves creating a massive blanket of mist. With such a large amount of water present around her, Isonade's senses are enhanced just as much. This also comes with two disadvantages. First, such senses create a weakness to strong sounds, odors, bright lights, and smells. Second, heat can decrease her sensory or harm it further. *'Enhanced Hearing': Naturally, Sharks are blessed with incredible sense of sound. And by consuming sharks, and even a Megalodon, Isonade's own hearing increased. Her ears are made up differently from regular humans. They comprised of a small hole on the sides of her head that leads directly to the inner ear. The lateral line is also a sound-detector and is linked to the environment via lateral line pores. However, rather than detecting noise, it detects vibrations (thus also playing a part in her sense of touch). Isonade is capable and amazing at hearing low-frequency noises and at finding out from where a noise is coming. In a way, it constantly creates a field of 360 vision, making it impossible to sneak up on her. *'Enhanced Smell': A sharks strongest, and most important sense, is their smell. Her nose is equally increased just as much. She can naturally smell a drop of blood a mile away; which expands as she courses chakra through her nose. Just after her Electro-reception, Isonade's sense of smell is her second strongest sense. She can even distinguish people by odors. Unlike humans, who usually smell in a general sense, Isonade can literally smell the directions a scent is coming from. Using it to track down her targets more effectively. *'Enhanced Vision': Both a weakness and strength Isonade's eyes are especially adapted to her shark brethren's murky, dark habitat. She can dilate and contract her pupil on command to allow different amounts of light in, creating a clearer picture. Her senses also lead to an impressive skill in Night Vision. Isonade also possesses unique glands meant for electroreception. Electroreception allows him to sense where prey and danger lie. This is achieved by means of electromagnetic field receptors called the Ampullae of Lorenzini. Sharks are even known for having the highest sensitivity towards electrical activity than any other animal. Having absorbed it's essence, Isonade developed a set of Ampullii. Her electroreception is extremely high, even in comparison to sharks. She can sense the electromagnetic field of animals and people hidden deep beneath earth. This sense also assists with direction, as the Earth’s magnetic fields guide Isonade in various manners. She can never lose her sense of direction and can feel anything that comes towards her. Relationships Quotes (To Magyaku)"True power lies not in yourself. But the connections you forge with others." (To Fukitsu)"You're no different from those inside. A person who was bounded by the invisible hand of someone else. Unable to truly pursue your dreams. Come then, give it your best shot!" (To Kurama)"You think we'd let a stupid fox slip through our grasp?" ''" (To Tekkotsu Dekarukomanii)" Concepts and Influences Trivia * The relationship between Isonade and Samehada is based off my favorite comic book character, The Venom Symbiote. Isonade's full bonding and naming itself Isonade is directly influenced by Venom's actual creation. * Isonade's personality, dreams and aspirations are taken from my favorite game Dynasty Warriors. A game where the player must secure as much land as possible through multiple battles. * * * Isonade's Databook: ** Isonade's favorite hobby is raiding islands and conquering seas. ** Isonade has a bounty of 500,000,000¥'''dead. ** ** Isonade's favorite food is Nigiri while his least favorite is anything with Wasabi. His favorite drink is Sake. ** ** Isonade's favorite words are ' (,') and '' (,'') * * * ** ** * Like his author, * * * References Category:Pirate Force Category:Isonade